1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a control circuit and a memory device including the same.
2. Related Art
Defects may occur in memory cells of electronic apparatuses having increased degrees of integration. When defects occur in a part of an entire memory cell, the entire memory device may not be usable.
In order to cope with this situation, the entire memory cell may be divided into a plurality of areas and only a specific area having no defects may be used. In order to improve operational efficiency, it may be preferred to differently set operation characteristics in the case of using the entire memory cell and in the case of using only a specific area.